Johnlock
by UpranaWPervolu
Summary: Dziwne one-shoty mojego pomysłu Johnlock i/lub Mystrade
1. chapter 1

W ciemnym, bogato urządzonym gabinecie, wokół okrągłego stołu zebrało się kilka osób. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic ich nie łączyło(płeć, wiek, zawód, wygląd). Nikt z obecnych się nie odzywał. Nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali, przez co byli nieufni. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, w jakim celu się tam znalazło. Różnorakie domysły kreowały się w umysłach zebranych, lecz wszystkie (nawet najśmielsze przypuszczenia) mijały się z prawdą. Gdy napięcie w gabinecie zaczęło robić się nieznośne, drzwi ponownie się otworzyły. Światło korytarza raziło siedzących w ciemnościach, przez co (początkowo) nie wiedzieli kto wszedł do pomieszczenia. Dwójka ludzi bez słowa weszła do gabinetu zamykając drzwi za sobą. Starsza pani i mężczyzna w szarym garniturze podeszli do stołu, po czym usiedli przy nim. Kobieta gestem nakazała, aby zebrani również zajęli swoje miejsca. Niektórzy natychmiast, inni nieco później spełnili niewerbalną prośbę starszej pani. Zebrani w ciszy mierzyli się wzrokiem.

-Witam państwa-zaczął mężczyzna w szarym garniturze-z pewnością zastanawiacie się, po co was tu sprowadziliśmy. Otóż, zostaliście tu zaproszeni na prośbę mojej "wspólniczki", która zaraz przedstawi wam problem.

Wszystkie pary oczu w pomieszczeniu zwróciły się w stronę starszej pani.

-Witam. Zacznę od początku. Wszyscy pamiętamy o wydarzeniach sprzed dwóch lat-odpowiedziały kobiecie twierdzące pomruki.-Wszyscy rówież wiemy czemu to się stało i jakie były tego skutki. Jednak, mało kto wie co to oznaczało dla Niego i jego Przyjaciela. Złość? To nic. Kłótnie? To wręcz tradycja. Przepychanki? Bijatyki? Narkotyki? Obłęd? To już problem. Nie rozwiązując spraw dają, można powiedzieć, zielone światło mordercom. Z drugiej strony ich konflikt nie jest nam na rękę. Wszyscy jesteśmy z nimi jakoś powiązani i czy powiecie państwo, że to nie wpłynęło również na was?

Zebrani zgodzili się z kobietą.

-Zebraliśmy was abyście pomogli nam naprawić to, co niszczy ich a przez to również nas.

-Czego w takim razie od nas wymagacie?-Zapytała wysoka brunetka w obcisłej, czarnej sukience.

-Niewielkiej pomocy. My mamy plan, was prosimy jedynie o wykonanie. Spokojnie, pokryjemy wszystkie wasze wydatki-odparł mężczyzna w szarym garniturze widząc miny zgromadzonych.

-W takim razie prosimy o szczegóły-powiedział mężczyzna pachnący bazylią i sosem pomidorowym.

~Miesiąc później~

W ciemnym, bogato urządzonym gabinecie, wokół okrągłego stołu zebrało się kilka osób. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic ich nie łączyło(płeć, wiek, zawód, wygląd). Jednak tym razem wszyscy uśmiechali się i przekomarzali wesoło. Irene Adler, Angelo i Pani Hudson rozmawiali głośno się śmiejąc, Greg i Mycroft wpatrywali się w ekrany ustawione na stole. W pewnym momencie policjant uciszył zebranych i wskazał na ekrany. Wszyscy jednocześnie zaczęli się w nie wpatrywać. Emitowały one obraz na żywo wprost z salonu na Bakery Street, gdzie Sherlock Holmes i John Watson rozmawiali ze sobą pierwszy raz od "zmartwychwstania" detektywa. Mężczyźni byli pod wpływem niewielkiej ilości alkoholu (najprawdopodobniej nie będą pamiętać wielu szczegółów ze swojego spotkania). Piątka ludzi z napięciem obserwowała tę scenę, od której zależy powodzenie ich misji. Za chwilę dowiedzą się, czy ich starania miały jakikolwiek sens. Wtem mężczyźni zaczęli się śmiać. Śmiać. ŚMIAĆ!!!

Wszyscy zebrani odetchnęli z ulgą, by po chwili zacząć sobie nawzajem gratulować. Wszyscy, oprócz Mycrofta. Tylko on wciąż wpatrywał się w ekran z takim skupieniem i tak intensywnie, że inni przyłączyli się do niego.

Mężczyźni na Bakery Street powoli zaczęli się uspokajać, ocierając łzy radości. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, gdy rozbawienie powoli ich opuszczało. Ich twarze niebezpiecznie zbliżały się do siebie. Po chwili zaczęli się całować.

W gabinecie osłupienie odebrało zgromadzonym mowę i zdolność poruszania się. Cisza była wręcz przerażająca. Nawet zegar, czy wiatr nie ważyli się jej zakłócić. Nagły huk wystrzału wyrwał ich z letargu. Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę źródła hałasu, którym okazała się Pani Hudson otwierająca szampana. Starsza Pani wręcz promieniowała szczęściem i zadowoleniem.

-Wiedziałam, że w końcu do tego dojdzie! Ha! Mówiłam wam!-Z tymi słowami kobieta rozlewała szampana do kieliszków rozbawionych (i mocno zszokowanych) "wspólników".

-Jeszcze tylko tych dwóch-wymamrotała Pani Hudson, patrząc na Grega i Mycrofta.


	2. Hymn Johnlocków

Pierwsza (i mam nadzieję nie ostatnia) przeróbka piosenki na potrzeby mojego ulubionego parringu. Mam nadzieję, że się (komuś) spodoba...

Mówią, mówią że

Mówią, że to nie jest Johnlock... nie

Że się tylko zdaje, zdaje im

Że już się nie złożą w żaden rym

Mówią, mówią że

Mówią, że to wszystko skończy się

Koraliki wspólnych spraw i zim

Fotki denatów szarych min

Mówią, mówią że

Mówią, że to nie jest Johnlock... nie

Że się tylko zdaje im

Że dawno już przegrali z losem złym

Mówią, że już nie

Mówią, że to wszystko skończy się

Wspólne radowanie byle czym

Tym, że oni w naszych myślach - on z nim

To co im

To co się zdarzyło im

To pachnący chemią dom

Z roześmianą czaszką twą

To co im

To co się zdarzyło im

Jego szalik, kiedy mróz

Po Bakery Street gruz

Niech mówią, że to nie jest Johnlock

Że tak się tylko zdaje nam

Byle się nigdy nie skończyło

To wszystko co od Johnlocka mam...

Mówią, mówią że

Mówią, że to nie jest Johnlock... nie

Że się tylko zdaje, zdaje im

Że dawno już przegrali z losem złym

Mówią, że już nie

Mówią, że to wszystko skończy się

Wspólne radowanie byle czym

Tym, że oni w naszych myślach - on z nim

To co im

To co się zdarzyło im...

Cały Londyn wzdłuż i wszerz

Nuda Skrzypce, kiedy deszcz

To co im

To co się zdarzyło im...

Zmierzchy z nagłym brakiem tchu

Noce bez godziny snu

Niech mówią, że to nie jest Johnlock

Że tak się tylko zdaje nam

Byle się nigdy nie skończyło

To wszystko co od Johnlocka mam...

Niech mówią, że to nie jest Johnlock

Że tak się tylko zdaje nam

Byle się nigdy nie skończyło

To wszystko co od Johnlocka mam...

Niech mówią, że to nie jest Johnlock

Że tak się tylko zdaje nam

Byle się nigdy nie skończyło

To wszystko co od Johnlocka mam... /x2

Mówią, mówią że

Mówią, że to nie jest Johnlock... nie

Że się tylko zdaje im

Że dawno już przegrali z losem złym

Mówią

Mówią, że już nie

Mówią, że to wszystko skończy się

Radowanie byle czym

Tym, że oni w naszych myślach - on z nim

Mówią

Mówią, mówią że

Mówią, że to nie jest Johnlock... nie

Że się tylko zdaje im

Że dawno już przegrali z losem złym

Mówią

Mówią, że już nie

Mówią, że to wszystko skończy się

Radowanie byle czym

Tym, że oni w naszych myślach - on z nim

Mówią nie...


End file.
